


El vaivén de los secretos

by sara_f_black



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiesta de Del Kyrra es uno de los eventos anuales de Elyne. Ni Dannyl ni Tayend pueden perdérsela... Ir juntos no es una opción, pero a Dannyl no le hace gracia la alternativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vaivén de los secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado entre el segundo y el tercer libro. Amo a esta pareja desde el primer momento en que apareció Tayend en el libro. Alterna escenas en el presente durante la fiesta y recuerdos de Dannyl sobre momentos a solas con Tayend.

La fiesta de Del Kyrra es uno de los acontecimientos sociales del año. Si dependiera de Dannyl hubiera encontrado una manera de evadirla, pero sabe muy bien que no hay manera de hacerlo sin faltar a las normas de cordialidad de Elyne.

En muchas ocasiones lo hacía sonreír la ironía de que el país donde contaba con el poco de libertad al que le era posible acceder, fuera el mismo que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza con normas sociales absurdas.

Sin embargo, habría podido resistir la fiesta con mayor facilidad si Tayend no hubiera insistido en ir también.

Intentó convencerlo de que no era necesario pero su pareja había estado especialmente entusiasmado por esta actividad. Usualmente rehúye la corte pero al parecer los eventos de Del Kyrra son memorables.

-Podré conseguir quién me lleve –le había asegurado.

Las palabras aún le resqueman en la memoria. Él podría llevarlo. Pero por supuesto que Tayend no quiere oír hablar al respecto. No lo expondría a murmuraciones.

Bastante les está costando cubrir las cosas en el presente. Siempre necesitando excusas oficiales para visitar la biblioteca y tener a Tayend de asistente personal. De otra manera, la gente podría empezar a sospechar. De momento, Dannyl se ha conformado con dar la apariencia de ser tan dependiente de su asistente que aunque pudiera intuir algo sobre sus costumbres no podría deshacerse de él.

No ha resultado muy difícil, después de todo desde su llegada al país no ha tenido más guía por Elyne que Tayend.

Sin embargo, para que lo suyo funcione tienen que dar una impresión de soltería y libertad que a Dannyl le incomoda en sobremanera. Condescender a las atrevidas jovencitas elyanas que buscan marido como si fuera una competencia es una experiencia desagradable. No le gusta engañarlas ni hacerlas perder el tiempo, aparte de lo mal que se siente tener que fingir un interés que no hay posibilidad de que albergue.

Pero aquello no es ni remotamente parecido a tener que ver a Tayend actuando como soltero.

En teoría, Tayend tiene que disimular ante él para conservar su empleo. Es una mínima ventaja que no le sirve a Dannyl de mucho cuando ve a su pareja aparecer en una fiesta con otro hombre que le habla más cerca de lo políticamente correcto y deja descansar la mano en la base de la espalda del académico.

\---------------------

_-No tienes que ir… Creía que no te gustaba la corte…_

_Dannyl podía sentir la sonrisa de Tayend contra su piel, mientras subía dejando besos sobre su abdomen._

_-Es la mejor fiesta del año, no me la perdería._

_Cuando empieza besarlo en el cuello le cuesta concentrarse en la conversación. Dannyl sabe que Tayend ha estudiado las reacciones de su cuerpo con el mismo cuidado y método que todo lo que le gusta._

_-Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos… -logra decir Dannyl después de un suspiro lánguido y profundo._

_Tayend se separa de su piel para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Vamos juntos, pero solo lo sabemos tú y yo._

_La complicidad de sus palabras es acompañada por el brillo travieso en sus ojos. Dannyl no puede evitar besarlo cuando lo mira así. Aunque solo pueda hacerlo en privado._

\----------------------------------

En teoría suena bien, pero no están juntos. Dannyl está ahí abajo, escuchando a Errend hablar de todas las tareas que quiere delegar en él, evadiendo los avances cada vez más descarados de Del Kyrra para quedarse a solas con él y viendo como Tayend y su acompañante hablan y ríen en el piso superior.

Tiene que contenerse para no lanzarles una mirada irritada casi tanto como debe evitar girarse al sentir la mirada de Tayend clavada en la espalda. Se supone que su asistente solo está viendo junto a un amigo el espectáculo de malabaristas de la fiesta.

Dannyl frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras se pregunta cuántas copas se habrá tomado Tayend. Tiene que obligarse a poner atención a lo que Errend le está refiriendo. Nota que su colega se pone algo incómodo cuando alguien más se acerca. A Dannyl se le ensombrece el semblante al reconocer al recién llegado.

Dem Agerralin.

-Embajadores…

Para consternación de Dannyl, Errend se excusa con rapidez y lo deja a sola con el individuo que en su primer día en la corte le había preguntado directamente por su orientación sexual.

-Veo que su asistente vino muy bien acompañado esta noche –comenta Dem Agerralin tras los saludos de rigor.

Dannyl se obliga a mirar en la misma dirección que su interlocutor y no dejar traslucir las emociones encontradas que tiene en ese momento.

-No lo conozco –comenta con indiferencia.

Dem Agerralin sonríe con sorna y Dannyl lo detesta un poco más.

-Es un viejo amigo de los hermanos Tremmelin, me parece. Al menos se tratan con toda la familiaridad del caso.

Dannyl frunce el ceño. Un viejo amigo de la familia. Sospecha que no del padre de Tayend precisamente. Sabe que no debe dejar que las palabras de Dem Agerralin lo alteren de esa manera. Adopta su mejor aire de kyraliano desdeñoso.

-Demasiadas confianzas no son agradables de presenciar, debería hablar con él antes de que de algún lugar a mal entendidos –comenta con un tono de voz a juego con su expresión.

Como si Tayend pudiera escucharlo, se gira a verlo y la sonrisa desaparece de su boca.

\-------------------------------

_-Los otros donceles son los más difíciles de engañar –le asegura Tayend–. Con el paso del tiempo se va a empezar a comentar que me volcado al celibato o algo les oculto._

_Dannyl se da cuenta de la manera en que sus brazos se tensan mientras sujeta a Tayend contra él. Le gusta cuando se acuestan así en el sofá del estudio, con la espalda de su amante contra su pecho. Piel contra piel. Sin tener que disimular ni aparentar._

_-¿Es un gran cambio para ti?_

_Aunque no puede verlo, lo siente reír entre sus brazos._

_-No, siempre he estado más volcado en el trabajo. Te he dicho que no soy de los que anda por ahí buscando un revolcón de una noche. Pero tampoco soy un santo._

_Dannyl desvía la mirada aunque él no pueda verlo. Por supuesto que sabe que Tayend ha tenido otras parejas. También es consciente de que tiene mucha más experiencia que él, aunque eso tampoco es difícil considerando su propia ignorancia. Pero no le gusta pensar en ello._

_Siente la mano de su amante sobre las de él y Tayend se desliza para poder verlo a los ojos._

_-Se empezarán a preguntar si no será que tengo suficiente con el tiempo que paso con mi estricto jefe aquí encerrado en la biblioteca…_

_Dannyl lo besa pero sigue distraído. Tayend lo nota y lo mira preocupado, girándose un poco dentro del abrazo para verlo de frente._

_-¿Qué pasa? –le insiste._

_Tal vez sería mejor no decirlo, pero a Dannyl siempre le ha sido muy difícil negarle algo que no sea por su seguridad._

_-Nada. Solo me preguntaba qué planes tienes para disimular ante ellos._

_Se da cuenta de que su tono ha sido más amargo de lo que esperaba cuando la expresión de Tayend se torna culpable._

_-No voy a andar con otros para disimular –le asegura en voz baja, mientras acaricia una de sus mejillas. Siente el calor de su tacto en la cara–. No quiero._

_Dannyl sonríe con ironía._

_-¿Entonces cómo conseguirás que alguien te lleve a la fiesta de Del Kyrra?_

_La expresión de seguridad de Tayend lo inquieta._

_-Oh, algo se me ocurrirá._

_Cuando lo besa de nuevo, Dannyl intenta dejar de lado la sensación de que más de uno querría intentar tener una oportunidad con Tayend._

\------------------------------

-Tayend, Mörkel –Dem Agerralin los saluda antes que Dannyl, cuya boca se ha ido resecando al verlos aproximarse.

El hombre al que ha llamado Mörkel es atractivo. Tiene la piel bronceada y el cabello negro recogido en una sola alta. Lleva el tipo de vestuario vistoso propio de Eleyne y para fastidio de Dannyl es de esos pocos a los que se les ve bien, como a Tayend. Tiene un desparpajo natural que le hace parecer simpático y abierto a todos.

Tayend en cambio adopta el mismo aire formal con el que suele tratarlo en público.

-Embajador –dice por todo saludo al tiempo que hace una reverencia de saludo. En privado se han burlado entre ambos de aquel formalismo más de una vez, pero deben respetarlo.

-En las fiestas de Del Kyrra es prohibido hablar de trabajo –le señala Mörkel incluso antes de ser presentado–. Bueno, ¡como en cualquier fiesta que se precie, al menos en Elyne!

Tayend se sonroja, parece visiblemente incómodo y por una vez Dannyl no está seguro de si solamente actúa.

-Mörkel cree que me dedico demasiado tiempo al trabajo…

-Y aquí el señor embajador seguro que ha sabido aprovechar eso –apunta el individuo con una sonrisa sardónica que le hace a Dannyl más difícil ser civilizado.

-Es un magnífico asistente –asegura Dannyl con cierta frialdad, pero Mörkel no se da por enterado.

-Estoy seguro de eso –replica con cierto tono irónico.

Tayend se gira a mirar a su acompañante de mala manera. Para suerte de ambos, Dem Agerralin decide llevarse a Mörkel por su cuenta.

-¡No dejes que te ponga a trabajar! –declara el hombre antes de alejarse.

Dannyl no tiene que actuar para lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria al académico, quien baja la mirada aparentemente avergonzado, aunque puede notar que en el fondo aquello lo divierte.

-Puedo hablar de trabajo unos momentos Embajador. Pero no mucho. No querrá hacerme quedar como un aburrido.

Puede percibir la sonrisa que Tayend no llega a esbozar.

-Sí quisiera comentarle un par de asuntos –afirma Dannyl, al tiempo que mira a su alrededor hasta elegir un sector menos lleno de gente en el salón–. No lo entretendré demasiado.

-De acuerdo –replica Tayend y se dispone a seguirlo.

Resulta casi doloroso caminar tan separados, aunque en realidad estén al lado.

\-----------------------------

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Tayend ríe dentro del beso mientras con una mano lo estrecha contra él. En el otro brazo lleva los libros que supuestamente van a revisar, aunque Dannyl lo ve poco probable. Advertirle sobre el cuadro en la pared no evita que choquen con él y se tambalee, pero con un poco de magia lo hace quedarse en su lugar mientras su amante lo empuja hacia la pared contraria._

_-Lo tienes todo bajo control –señala Tayend con una risita. Dannyl ya ha colado las manos bajo la vistosa ropa propia de Elyne. Resulta sedosa al tacto, pero pronto se olvida de la sensación de la tela para concentrarse en la de la piel tersa y ardiente de su compañero–. ¿Seguro que eres nuevo en esto?_

_No espera una respuesta antes de besarlo de nuevo. Siguen avanzando por el pasillo estrecho que los lleva al estudio que Irand les proporcionó. Por primera vez tienen un lugar solo para ellos dos._

_Íntimo, aislado, seguro._

_A Tayend le sobra la experiencia que a Dannyl le falta, pero siempre ha sido un excelente aprendiz cuando pone empeño en ello. Apenas guarda algún recuerdo de lo sucedido con aquel chico en el Gremio tantísimos años atrás. Había sido algo torpe, fugaz e inexperto. Nada parecido a esto._

_En algún momento su amante se deshace de los libros. De repente se nota ya en el estudio, en el sofá que Irand ha mandado a poner allí sin comentario alguno. Tayend lo mira con los ojos brillantes y Dannyl se detiene un momento perplejo._

_-¿Qué? –le pregunta extrañado._

_La expresión cómplice de Tayend se acentúa mientras sus manos buscan el dobladillo de la túnica de mago. Dannyl comprende entonces lo que va a hacer y su respiración se corta un momento cuando siente los dedos de su amante rozando su piel y subiendo por sus piernas._

_-Una túnica del Gremio… es como profanar terreno sagrado –comenta Tayend, sus ojos brillando con malicia._

_Por un momento, Dannyl siente el peso de lo que está diciendo su amante. Un escalofrío que no está relacionado con el placer. El miedo, la culpa y el dolor regresan a él de repente._

_Tal vez Tayend lo nota porque su expresión cambia. Se acerca a él y lo besa con profundidad pero a la vez con una ternura y un cuidado que no había tenido hasta ahora. Una, y otra, y otra vez._

_Cuando sus manos vuelven a buscar el interior de su túnica, Dannyl ya no puede pensar en nada más._

\--------------------------------------

La gente deja de prestar atención cuando se dan cuenta de que la conversación realmente va de trabajo. Dannyl lanza una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que todos han vuelto a lo suyo.

-No veo qué se hizo su acompañante –dice finalmente.

Tayend sonríe pero no se gira a buscarlo con la mirada.

-Dem Agerralin siempre ha tenido un especial interés en Mörkel, dudo que lo suelte tan rápido.

Dannyl arquea una ceja.

-Parece muy enterado. Dem Agerralin dijo que Mörkel era un viejo amigo de los Tremmelin.

Trata de que su voz sea lo más neutral posible y está seguro de haberlo conseguido, pero una chispa divertida ilumina el rostro de su amante.

-Estás celoso –dice Tayend en voz tan baja que Dannyl no está seguro de si en realidad solo ha movido los labios.

Le irrita que su pareja encuentre la situación tan evidentemente divertida.

-¿Es verdad? –pregunta sin abandonar el tono formal y ligeramente distante–. Su comportamiento me ha parecido… dudoso.

Tayend arquea ambas cejas, como si no pudiera creer que está tomando ese camino.

-Es verdad, mi hermana en particular le tiene cariño. Es un amigo.

Remarca la última palabra y Dannyl se siente algo culpable, pero no demasiado para que le importe.

-No frecuentaría compañías negativas, señor embajador –añade el académico tras un momento–. Conozco mi posición y es un honor mantenerla.

La respuesta es inusualmente fría y puede notar como su amante pone los ojos en blanco, aunque dura tan solo un momento, nadie más puede haberlo notado. Antes de que replique, Mörkel ha aparecido de nuevo y Tayend se evade con una reverencia de despedida.

Dannyl se siente entonces particularmente molesto con sí mismo.

\--------------------------------------

_Tiene que volver a la embajada del Gremio pronto. Si empieza a pasar muchas noches fuera, habrá preguntas. En especial si se le ha visto tomar el camino a la Gran Biblioteca en todas las ocasiones. Deben tener cuidado._

_Sin embargo, se queda un rato más recostado, mirando a Tayend. Su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo lento, pacífico. Duerme con total tranquilidad y no parece notar la intensa mirada sobre él._

_A veces, Dannyl se pregunta si está siendo justo. Si bien su padre no lo acepta, Tayend tiene todas las opciones para ser feliz. Es un joven guapo, inteligente e interesante. ¿Quién no quisiera estar con un hombre como él? Vive en Elyne, podría vivir su vida sin mayores consecuencias negativas. Nadie se metería con él más que para chismorreos inofensivos._

_Podría vivir tranquilo. Sin esconderse, sin disimular. Sin renunciar al cariño en público, a la sinceridad y a la apertura sobre sí mismo._

_La noche anterior había tratado de explicarle sus pensamientos. Tayend lo había visto con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Estás terminando conmigo? –había preguntado alarmado._

_Dannyl le había respondido de manera negativa de inmediato y Tayend había fruncido el ceño._

_-Entonces no me hables como si quisieras que yo terminara contigo –le había dicho molesto–. No te librarás tan fácil de mí._

_La molestia tampoco le había durado demasiado y las horas al pasar han hecho a Dannyl despertar a su lado, pensando que debe marcharse._

_Tayend entreabre los ojos y le sonríe._

_Dannyl piensa entonces que por un día más no será tan grave que en la embajada noten su ausencia._

\---------------------------------------

-Señor embajador… Lord Errend me envía a buscarlo.

Dannyl pega un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tayend tras él. Había creído que no lo vería más esa noche. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde su conversación, pero está convencido de que la fiesta ya debe ir llegando a su final. Al menos todos se han ido retirando de los salones, dejando la inequívoca estela de copas y platos vacíos.

Se gira para verlo. Lo nota formal y distante. Le duele.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta con el mismo tono formal, aunque al mirar a su alrededor nota que se están quedando rápidamente solos.

Tayend arquea las cejas.

-Va a ser el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el jardín posterior… ¿No lo sabía? Es la mejor parte de las fiestas de Del Kyrra.

-Oh –Dannyl desvía la mirada y contiene una sonrisa. Tayend le había hablado de los fuegos artificiales. Parecían entusiasmarle–. Supongo que deberé ir entonces.

A pesar de decirlo no hace el menor intento de moverse.

-¿Qué se hizo tu acompañante? –Pregunta finalmente.

Nota que a Tayend le resulta difícil no sonreír.

-Se fue con Dem Agerralin hace un rato –dice al tiempo que se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara–. No que me extrañe.

-Oh. Lo siento –dice Dannyl finalmente.

Tayend mira a su alrededor y sonríe finalmente.

-Eso no es cierto –replica, el tono divertido en su voz es inconfundible.

-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo –comenta Dannyl tras cerciorarse de que efectivamente se han quedado solos. No acepta ni niega el comentario del académico.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Tayend no presagia nada bueno.

-Oh, lo estoy –declara con seguridad y el brillo en sus ojos hace que Dannyl desee estar en un lugar más privado. Su asistente le hace una seña para que lo siga y se da cuenta que es lo mejor. Tampoco deben quedarse mucho tiempo a solas, aunque tengan una buena excusa.

Se encamina con él hacia el jardín posterior de la casa.

-Tendré que resarcirlo, Tayend –dice Dannyl recuperando el tono formal al cruzarse con más personas en el pasillo–. No está bien de mi parte distraerlo de una fiesta con trabajo ni inmiscuirme en sus maneras de divertirse.

-Con una disculpa bastará, Embajador. Una buena disculpa.

Dannyl mira hacia el suelo mientras intenta contener la expresión ante las ideas que ese comentario le provoca. Sabe que Tayend lo está haciendo a propósito.

-Pero después de los fuegos artificiales –añade el académico–. Son mi parte favorita.

Por lo que ha escuchado durante la fiesta y los comentarios que su amante le había hecho antes de esta, Dannyl tiene la impresión de que es un gusto generalizado en Elyne, el cual no comparte. Se encoge de hombros, aliviado de llevar la conversación a un tema frívolo e impersonal de nuevo.

-No me impresionan mucho –asegura con tranquilidad–. Con magia se pueden hacer espectáculos similares aunque más complejos.

Tayend gira la cabeza para mirarlo y le hace gracia notar el brillo de emoción en su rostro.

-¿En serio?

Dannyl pone los ojos en blanco y le cuesta no reírse.

-Espero que no empiece a acosarme para que se los demuestre, como tienen por costumbre los niños elyanos con nosotros los magos.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales empiezan a estallar en el cielo y nadie les presta atención a ellos. Sin embargo, Tayend lo mira a él en lugar de hacia el cielo.

-Oh no. No, como un niño –le asegura.

Ambos desvían la mirada hacia el cielo. Podría ser peligroso que alguien notara la intensidad de sus miradas al encontrarse. La sonrisa cómplice y el brillo de deseo. La anticipación palpitando entre los dos.

Es la danza de todos los días. Un baile peligroso, desgastante y complicado.

El vaivén entre la verdad y los secretos. Entre las horas en soledad y los días en exposición. Entre la realidad y la apariencia.

Entre lo que son y lo que pueden ser.


End file.
